Robando una Flor
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: (Del Fanfic: "Joya Invernal") Roshia, quien había sido engañado por la reina. Se dispone a la fuga, hasta que las cosas se calmen en el reino. Sin embargo, no es tarea fácil en su condición actual. Pero para la suerte del altanero ladrón. Encontrara una bella flor que, aunque lo se lo merezca. Lo ayudara.


_**Los personajes de los que leerán a continuación. Pertenecen a KuroDerpy, de los cuales he tenido el placer trabajar. Todo esto tiene lugar en universo del fanfic "Joya Invernal". Es mi versión de lo que paso con el personaje: Roshia. Ya aclarado esto, disfruta del fic. Nos vemos abajo.  
**_

* * *

**Robando una Flor**

Esta noche en la zona helada, aullaban con vítor los lobos de hielo. Quienes por primera vez en años podían entrar con suma libertar a los pueblos mas vulnerables, ya que la guardia real estaba prisionera, bajo la locura de la reina Noruu~e. Las noches eran un tormento, todos lo comentaban y deseaban irse a otras tierras. Y podrían cumplir sus deseos, si pudieran sobrevivir a las temibles montañas donde habitan los salvajes monstruos de las nieves. Bien es sabido que la zona helada tiene muchas montañas, difíciles de eludir. Por lo que invadir la zona helada, tanto como el querer salir de ella. Era muy difícil.

-¡Toma el Vodka y llévalo a bailar. Ofrécelo a una chica y en media hora la conseguirás!- Cantaba un semental desplazándose en la nieve indiferente, con muchas heridas en su cuerpo. Resaltándole un improvisado bastón de madera, para poder caminar.

No muy lejos de él, unos golems de hielo, con miradas de halcón y una persistencia del tamaño de una montaña. Buscaban al cantarín corcel herido. Bajo órdenes explícitas de la reina de hielo.

Dicho corcel, quien era de un pelaje gris oscuro con crin plateada. Ojos lavanda y una cutie mark de una llave de tuercas, con un rayo en medio. Estaba completamente consiente (a pesar de su enorme pérdida de sangre), de que sus perseguidores estaban muy cerca de encontrarlo. A paso de anciana no iba a salvarse, por lo que su mareada mente comenzó a ver otras posibilidades. La más accesible en ese momento, era esconderse ¿Pero donde se escondería?

-Da~ Maldita reina. Roshia hace buen trabajo. Roshia merecía ser pagado. Ya no se puede confiar en amargadas brujas de hielo, ¡Da!- Se dijo maldiciendo el cielo con su casco.

-Si me capturan. Podrían empalarme o violarme hasta la muerte, Da~ Ninguna es buena opción- Pensó frustrado.

Repentinamente, entre aquella bentisca de nieve, característica de aquellas heladas tierras. Se abre frente a sus ojos la oportunidad que haría de su escape un éxito.

-Usted está en Diamond Village- Leyó de un letrero clavado en la nieve.

Agudizando su vista, pudo ver algunas casas muy cerca de él. Una sonrisa de satisfacción rápidamente resaltó en su rostro. Para al instante disponer de sus fuerzas restantes y correr lo más rápido posible en la helada nieve.

-¡Da! Perfecto, ya era hora-

Galopó en la nieve, con la sangre hirviendo por llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, sus deseos, eran más saludables que su estado actual. Por lo que se cayó, producto que su bastón de madera, se topó con una piedra y se rompió. Pero este hecho no iba a detener a Roshia, si tuviera garras con cientos de dedos, no alcanzaría a contar, cuantas veces se encontró en una situación semejante. Por lo que se arrastró a uso de fuerza bruta, mientras que su sangre teñía la blanca nieve, de rojo.

-¡Maldita bruja asquerosa, Da~!- Seguía maldiciendo.

Luego de varios minutos de arduo esfuerzo, arrastrándose, su casco tocó la cerca de una casa. Utilizando sus poderosas piernas traseras, se impulsó hacia arriba, para apoyarse en dicha cerca de madera. Su vista se levantó para encontrarse con una modesta casa de dos pisos. Miró a su alrededor, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con un jardín.

-Estas flores morirán muy pronto- Dijo una pegaso de pelaje gris claro con una crin rojiza, donde resaltaba del lado derecho, un gracioso rulo. Sus ojos eran de vivo color oliva y en su rostro, figuraba una confiable expresión de bondad.

-Ya no tiene caso Scarlet. Incluso para ellas, este frió es demasiado- Se dijo a sí misma, en un tono triste. Se volteo y casi retrocede de la sorpresa, al percatarse de que estaba siendo observada -¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto, temiendo un poco de la respuesta.

-Da~ Y eso a quien le impor…- Repentinamente la cerca de madera se rompe, producto del peso del corcel. Quien se golpeo la cabeza contra una roca, que era parte de una decoración.

-¡Oh no!- Exclamo preocupada la pegaso, acudiendo a la ayuda del semental. Sin embargo, cuando intento levantarlo, esta casi se va de lleno contra el suelo. El corcel era muy pesado, tenía una formidable condición física. Su torso y en especial extremidades, parecían de piedra maciza -¡Oh dios!- Vocifero asustada, al ver como desde las heridas del corcel brotaba sangre.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare amigo- Le dijo Scarlet, al convaleciente semental.

Dio unos pasos hacia su hogar, pero se percato que le era imposible resistir mucho tiempo con aquel corcel sobre su lomo. Por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a su cobertizo, donde ahí podría usar una soga. Ya una vez ahí, a uso de algunos nudos, creo un perfecto sistema para arrastrarlo con dicha soga. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ejecutar su plan, unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Provenían desde fuera. Sonaban como pasos, pasos muy ruidosos, como los de un dragón. La pegaso salió muy rápido, a uso de la excelencia de sus hábiles alas.

-Pero que rayos…- Musitó sorprendida.

Dos golems de hielo echaron su cerca abajo y se acercaron amenazadoramente a ella. Una vez ya de frente y mirando a Scarlet, el golem de la izquierda saco un pergamino de su espalda.

-Jeje… Hola golems, Jeje. Soy Scarlet Blush- Se presento cortésmente -¿En que los puedo ayudar, amigos?- Pregunto nerviosa.

El golem abrió el pergamino en toda su extensión, revelando su contenido. En el, se podía apreciar una ilustración muy bien hecha de un corcel. Debajo de dicha ilustración, estaban escritas las palabras "Se busca" y debajo de estas palabras, una cifra muy alta en monedas de oro.

-Ladrón. Nosotros llevar a reina- Dijo el golem de la derecha.

La pegaso no tardo en asociar aquella ilustración, con el semental que estaba ayudando. Y que precisamente en estos mismos instantes, se encontraba inconsciente en su cobertizo para herramientas de jardín. En ella, afloro la posibilidad de entregarlo a los golems. Después de todo, ellos eran sumisos sirvientes de la reina Noruu~e. Enfrentarse a ellos y mentirles, era un atentado directo hacia a la reina, quien no perdonaba a nadie. Pero, por otro lado, se imaginaba el horrible destino que sufriría aquel semental, resultado de las palabras "Está en el cobertizo". Finalmente, decidió dejar de pensar y hacer lo que ella, muy dentro de su corazón. Creía que era lo correcto.

-No lo he visto. Les sugiero buscar en el pueblo vecino. Ahí, es conocido porque se albergan los bandidos- Les respondió en un tono firme, difícil de cuestionar.

Los golems, se miraron entre sí. El que sostenía el pergamino lo guardo en su espalda y el que estaba a su lado acerco su enorme rostro de hielo, para mirar fijamente a la pegaso, con aquellos llameantes ojos azules. Abrió su mandibulada piedra, dejando apreciar sus dientes afilados de hielo, justo frente a los ojos de Scarlet. Este, aspiro fuerte para luego exhalar.

-Gracias- Le dijo el golem.

Ambos gigantes de hielo se fueron a paso rápido. En la dirección que les había indicado Scarlet.

La pegaso, por su parte. Casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dijo Scarlet, secándose una gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su frente. Volteo a su cobertizo -Así que te buscan. Me pregunto qué abras hecho, para enfurecer a la malvada y amargada reina de Noruu~e-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gran salón real, del palacio de hielo. La reina torturaba y al mismo tiempo, daba placer a su esposo, quien estaba encadenado contra la pared.

-¡AAAACHU!- Estornudo Noru, llevándose un casco a la nariz -Alguien está hablando mal de mí. De nuevo- Dijo molesta.

-No entiendo porque razón podría ser- Le dijo Den sonriendo.

-¡Cállate idiota!- Noru hace aparecer un destapa caños -Todavía no he terminado contigo- Le dijo amenazadoramente. Para luego acercarse, levitando el destapa caños.

-No, por favor, no de nuevo. Me duele el trasero- Suplico casi soltando lagrimas.

-Aquí tú no das las ordenes- Le respondió con una siniestra sonrisa.

-Odin si me amas…- Dijo el pegaso, mirando el cielo a través de una ventana -¡YA SÁLVAME!- Grito a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

Scarlet Blush, usando su método de sogas, arrastró al pesado corcel hasta su casa, luego por las escaleras y el pasillo. Hasta llegar finalmente a su cama, donde lo recostó. Fue a su baño, donde tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios y atendió las heridas del semental. Empezando principalmente por su extremidad rota. Fue a su jardín, donde tenía cultivadas plantas medicinales que aun no habían muerto. Las hizo una pasta y con esta, cubrió las heridas. Tomo unas tablas y unas vendas, e improviso un yeso. Cubrió gran parte de su cuerpo y luego lo arropo con las sabanas, para resguardarlo del frió.

-¡Eres toda una salva vidas Scarlet!- Se dijo a si misma elevándose en el aire -Eso, eso es Scarlet. Es tu cumpleaños ¡Oh Yeah!- Canto muy orgullosa.

Fijo su mirada de nuevo en el semental y noto que, aun en su cuello estaba aquella sucia bufanda cubierta de sangre seca.

-Mmm… Creo tener algo mejor para ti- Scarlet voló hasta su armario y entre sus cosas, saco una bufanda de cuadros azules -¡Una bufanda limpia y nueva, para ti!- Exclamo triunfante.

La pegaso se acerco al corcel con una amplia sonrisa, pero cuando intento quitarle la bufanda. Esta fue embestida por una patada en los flancos que la empujo contra el techo. Para luego caer en el suelo. Afortunadamente, el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirla.

-Valla, tienes mucha fuerza- Murmuró, adolorida. Sigilosamente, intento tirar desde un extremo de la bufanda, pero el corcel volvió a propinarle otra patada, que la empujo contra el armario.

Afortunadamente (otra vez). El golpe no la aturdió demasiado, además que su ropa de invierno amortigúo el impacto. Esta se reincorporo rápidamente, en vuelo.

-¡Lo estás haciendo apropósito!- Exclamo furiosa.

Sin embargo el semental no respondió al grito. Solo soltó un bostezo y se acomodo inconscientemente, en una posición mejor para dormir.

Scarlet suspiro y tomo una escoba que estaba justo a la puerta de su baño. Acerco cuidadosamente la punta de madera al rostro del semental y le dio pequeños toques. Sin embargo este no reaccionaba.

-Está bien. Estas dormido. Te creo- Dijo la pegaso, dejando la escoba a un lado. Para luego mirarse en un espejo que reflejaba todo su cuerpo -Y yo muy sucia- Se dijo a sí misma.

-No me vendría nada mal un baño. Desde que me robaron varias de mis herramientas. He tenido que trabajar yo misma la tierra con mis cascos- Pensó para sus adentros.

Rápidamente usando sus alas, se dirigió al sótano donde echo leña a la caldera, que le proveería de la preciada agua caliente. Subió a su habitación, verifico una vez que el semental siguiera durmiendo y se dispuso a entrar a la bañera. Su baño era rustico y bastante amplio.

-Que delicia. Nada mejor que un baño caliente. En especial desde que el clima se volvió más hostil y frió- Pensó sonriente, para luego tomar sales de baño y echarlas en la bañera.

-¡Señor ladrón, espero que despierte pronto!- Le dijo, aunque sabía que obviamente no recibirá respuesta por el momento.

Pero, sin que esta se diera cuenta. Aquel inconsciente y fuerte semental estaba recobrando el conocimiento. Hizo pequeños movimientos, al sentir la suavidad de la cama, además del aroma que esta desprendía Era un aroma casi semejante a la miel, o a las flores. No podía deducirlo con claridad, pero estaba de acuerdo en algo. Era delicioso.

-Da~ Camaradas, a las trincheras. Flanqueen al enemigo y destruyan esos suministros- Murmuraba medio dormido -Anky, levante esos flancos Da~-

Repentinamente esbozo una sonrisa, mientras que desde su lado izquierdo de su rostro. Se escapaba un delgado hilo de saliva.

-Prueba lo que un verdadero semental puede hacer, Da~-

A consecuencia de sus movimientos corporales, cae de la cama y como resultado se golpea la frente con una mesita de noche que estaba justo a su lado. Esto provoca su despertar.

-¡Es una bomba!- Exclama aturdido, mirando en todas direcciones. Hasta que finalmente se percata donde esta -Estos no son los aposentos del Zar Minotauro, Da~ Tampoco los aposentos de la princesa grifo ¿Dónde rayos estoy?-

Roshia recapitulo los últimos acontecimientos, recordando todo.

-Reina tacaña y miserable. Luego… ¡Esa pegaso!- Volvió a recapitular -Cerca de madera barata, fea y torpe. Me caí y ahora… Estoy aquí-

Solo cuando el corcel intento reincorporarse de pie. Fue cuando se percato de las vendas en su cuerpo y de las tablas en su extremidad rota. Rápidamente dedujo que el dueño del lugar debía haber hecho esto por él. Y que muy posible se trataba de aquella pegaso que vio, cerca de las flores muertas. Luego de su conclusión, sintió un peculiar calor, fijo su mirada en el techo, donde vio vapor. Vapor que provenía de una puerta muy cerca de él. Se arrastro hasta la puerta, la cual estaba entre abierta y asomo su ojo curioso.

-Cantando en el baño. Me siento feliz… Cantando en el baño. Me siento feliz- Cantaba la pegaso pelirroja, muy alegre jugando con sus piernas traseras en su bañera, mientras el agua caía de la regadera, sobre su melena.

-Esa es la pegaso- Reconoció el semental.

Repentinamente, Scarlet se eleva en el aire y toma una barra de jabón rosa, que se encontraba en un pequeño estante, junto con otros productos. Roshia, no pudo evitar admirar los flancos y curvas de esta, al hacer tal acción. La pegaso paso aquella barra por sus extremidades y su cuello, era muy aseada, después de todo, sudaba a diario por sus trabajos de jardinera y de repartidora de sus propios pastelillos. La yegua se bañaba con gracia y estilo, pareciese como si estuviese escuchando una melodía en su cabeza. Cada movimiento, cada expresión, era observada por Roshia. Quien cada vez, quedaba más prendado de aquella delicada y hermosa belleza física.

Una idea no tardo en aflorar dentro del corcel.

-Da~ Tiene que ser mía- Susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se dispuso a entrar y a usar la fuerza si era necesario. Pero algo, tristemente lo detuvo. Apenas podía moverse, ya se imaginaba tratando de tomar para su placer, tan exquisito cuerpo. Y ser frustrantemente detenido por su condición o por la misma yegua, quien podría escapar de él. Obviamente, lo consideraba humillante y vergonzoso. Por lo que, muy a su pesar. Decidió esperar un poco más. Ya había aprendido a ser paciente hace mucho tiempo, después de todo, para un oficio como el suyo. La paciencia era necesaria en muchas situaciones, para un buen trabajo.

-¡Da! Maldita sea- Murmuró frustrado.

Repentinamente vino a su mente, aquel recuerdo cuando estuvo a punto de poseer a la princesa de la zona helada, Nankyoku. Había tenido tantas fantasías antes de aquel momento, que no las podía si quiera enumerar. Principalmente porque no era muy bueno en las matemáticas. Pero ahora tenía otra oportunidad de cumplir aquellos ardientes deseos, con otra joven yegua. Francamente, los pueblos de bandidos donde jóvenes ponies siempre estaban a disposición. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no eran lo mismo, debido a la actual situación del reino. Libertad absoluta, sin disciplina. Es igual a caos.

-Da~ Mejor esperare hasta mañana- El corcel volvió a arrastrarse hacia la cama y usando su fuerza, logro recostarse en esta. No había dormido un día y una noche por estar galopando desde la capital de la zona helada, hasta el pueblo donde se encontraba actualmente. Estaba cansado aun, por lo que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, para recuperar energías.

Luego de unos minutos, Scarlet Blush salió del baño, con todo su húmedo pelaje y melena, cubiertas por suaves toallas lavandas. Miro aquel ladrón aun durmiendo y sonrió.

-Es bastante tarde. Pero de todos modos cenare, me pregunto si en algún momento despertaras para darte algo de comer- Dijo, en un tono amable.

Sin embargo el corcel no le contesto, este no quería que supiera que estaba despierto todavía. La pegaso se posiciono junto a él. Y se comenzó a secar las extremidades con las toallas, después de todo, esta estaba segura que el semental seguía durmiendo. Roshia, al estar en ese momento, de lado, en dirección a la ventana, con solo abrir un poco sus ojos, sin que la pegaso se percatara. Podía verla sin problemas. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Pudo olfatear ese aroma que tanto le había encantado en las sábanas, en la misma Scarlet. Eso confirmaba, que la cama donde se encontraba no era de invitados. Pertenecía a la misma pegaso. Quien levantaba sus piernas traseras, dando clara visión de sus flancos, al semental.

-Da~ Esta en buena forma- Pensó Roshia.

-Sabes, estoy muy sola aquí. Mis padres. Se fueron hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco tengo hermanos. Eres la primera visita que tengo en mucho tiempo, Jeje- Le comento Scarlet, pero al corcel muy poco le importaban sus palabras.

-Si tuvieras que quedarte unos días. No habría problema. Me puedes ayudar en las entregas, me serviría un par de cascos extra también en el jardín-

-Genial. Otra loca que me quiere aprisionar- Pensó Roshia, recordando las palabras similares de Anky, mucho antes de que esta se encantara con el joven lobo. Quedarse en un solo sitio mucho tiempo, no era para nada su estilo. El siempre viajaba a diferentes pueblos y reinos, en busca de quienes requerían de sus servicios.

-Mi talento es pintar. Pero no genera mucho capital. Así que cocino postres y vendo flores. Pero lo segundo se está viniendo abajo por culpa de las interminables tormentas de nieve. Ni si quieras las flores de este reino soportan tal maltrato diario- Esto último, lo dijo con un tono triste. Llamando la atención del corcel.

Sin embargo, rápidamente su atención se fijó en otra cosa. Cuando su vista logro divisar una hermosa flor de pétalos rosados, entre los muslos de la pegaso. Esto hizo que a Roshia le hirviera la sangre en deseo. Pero justo cuando se iba a arriesgar a hacer algo, Scarlet se eleva con sus alas y se dirige a la salida de la habitación.

-Iré a comer algo. No sé porque sigo hablando contigo. Como si me escucharas, Jajaja- Scarlet se retiro y se fue por el pasillo para luego bajar las escaleras.

-Lamentablemente te escucho Da~- Murmuro el corcel, molesto.

Con el pasar de los minutos, Roshia volvió a sentir sueño, además de hambre. Ya que aquella deliciosa cena que estaba cocinando la pegaso, se podía olfatear perfectamente. Sin embargo, el sueño lo venció y se quedo dormido. Luego de una hora, Scarlet regreso a su habitación. Bostezo un poco y movió al semental más a la orilla de la cama, ya que su cuerpo la había ocupado toda. Ya haciendo un espacio para ella, se acómodo junto a él. Era la primera vez que dormía con alguien que no era su familiar, era extrañamente incomodo, pero provocaba en ella una sensación misteriosa. Ya era muy de noche, y solo la luna alumbraba la habitación. De lo contrario no podría ver más allá de su nariz.

-Buenas noches. Ladrón- Le susurro Scarlet, pasando su casco gentilmente por la mejilla del semental.

La cansada pegaso, puso su cabeza sobre la suave almohada y se dispuso a dormir una reconfortante noche de sueño. Sin embargo, la paz y quietud de su sueño fueron interrumpidas ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo?, pues el hecho era, que sentía ligeros toques en sus flancos y vientre. Aun estaba somnolienta, por lo que en un principio, creyó que era un sueño. Pero llego a la realidad de golpe, cuando sintió a algo tocar sus labios inferiores. Abrió los ojos y noto como un casco la abrazaba, acariciando suavemente su intimidad. Esta se quedo quieta como tabla.

-L-ladrón ¿Estas despierto?- Pregunto nerviosa, sin embargo, no recibió más que un ronquido. Por parte del semental.

Aparentemente, seguía durmiendo. Y si Scarlet agudizaba su oído, podía escuchar ligeros murmullos. No podía escuchar con mucha claridad, pero repetidamente, escuchaba el nombre "Anky".

-Oh rayos. Esto no me gusta- Pensó la pegaso.

Sin que esta se lo esperara, las caderas del semental comenzaron a moverse. Había algo grande y caliente, que rosaba entre sus muslos. Le daba miedo pensar que era, porque lo sabía perfectamente. Pero, fuera de este hecho, en su interior tenía que admitirse algo. El enorme corcel, estaba muy bien dotado. Pasaron los minutos y Scarlet, para su sorpresa, comenzó a disfrutar del trato que estaba recibiendo. Ni ella misma se tocaba muy a menudo su intimidad, y pareciera que el ladrón sabía justamente donde debía tocar. Inclusive, aquella cosa grande y gruesa entre sus muslos, ya no le era tan desagradable. Ahora, todo era fascinante.

Scarlet jadeaba suavemente, tratando de no emitir un gemido fuerte, para no despertar al corcel. Aunque nada anteriormente lo despertó.

-Esto se siente tan bien- Murmuro para sí misma, para luego morderse el labio inferior, mirando hacia arriba.

Pero incluso, ahora, que creía que el ladrón no podía hacer nada mas, para brindarle placer. Había algo que la podía hacer estallar. Como si se tratara de una bomba. Sin que esta se lo esperara, el gracioso rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza, fue atrapado por los dientes del corcel. Quien lo jalo fuertemente. Este hecho, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sobre paso todas las barreras. Su pelaje se erizo, su mirada quedo en blanco y abrió la boca hasta más no poder.

-¡Ah!- Scarlet soltó un gemido ahogado. Y sin que esta se percatara, unas gotas transparentes se deslizaban por sus muslos, hasta caer sobre sábanas blancas. Había llegado al orgasmo por primera vez, sus piernas traseras temblaban, era algo totalmente nuevo para ella. Cada musculó de su cuerpo se relajó, hasta que finalmente quedo completamente dormida.

La mañana llego, anunciada por el sol. Scarlet se despertó debido a los rayos de luz que atravesaban su ventana. Lentamente fue estirando sus cuatro extremidades. Todo parecía normal en ella, hasta que su semblante cambio, cuando recordó lo de la noche anterior. Todas esas sensaciones, llegaron a su mente, y en especial a su imaginación. Con la velocidad de un rayo.

-Oh no… ¿Enserio paso?- La pegaso se volteo para encontrarse con el durmiente semental, y luego regresar a su posición anterior -Si. Si paso. Y esta cama era de mi mamá- Pensó.

Cuidadosamente, decidió escabullirse, saliendo de entre las sábanas. Se elevo con sus alas y se posiciono de pie, a un lado del semental. Miro cabizbaja y se sonrojo.

-Mejor iré a preparar el desayuno- Murmuro.

-Da~ tu no iras a ninguna parte- Dijo el corcel, reincorporándose de pie, frente a ella. Lo hizo con tal velocidad, que llego a asustar a Scarlet Blush. Haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

-L-ladrón- Murmuro la pegaso.

-¡Da! Ya es suficiente de "Ladrón". Mi nombre es Roshia- Le dijo, para luego quitarse el improvisado yeso con tablas, con un golpe sobre una mesita de noche.

-Mi nombre es Scarlet Blush. No deberías hacer eso, aun no estás bien-

-Lo sé. Pero estoy lo suficientemente bien, como para galopar. No necesito pasar semanas en cama para recuperarme- Le contesto altaneramente -¿Tienes Vodka?- Le pregunto.

-¿Vodka?- Pregunto ingenua.

Roshia abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Da! ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas Vodka? ¿Qué tienes para beber?- Le pregunto impaciente.

Scarlet comenzó a recordar que tenía, que le podía entregar al corcel.

-¿Te gusta la limonada?- Le pregunto alegre.

-¡Limonada!- Exclamo indignado -Olvídalo- Le dijo caminando alrededor de la pegaso.

La pegaso, no queriendo que se fuera. Fijo su mirada en el corcel, y se animo a preguntar:

-¿A dónde vas?-

Roshia sonrió maliciosamente, se acerco lentamente a la pegaso, mientras esta permanecía quieta. La respiración del corcel era inquietante, Scarlet no estaba siendo tocada. Pero aquella profunda respiración, tomaba su esencia como si se tratase de una aspiradora.

-A ninguna parte- Le contesto el semental.

-Si no tienes donde quedarte. Puedes. Quedarte aquí, Jeje… Yo no tengo problema- Le dijo entusiasta.

-¡Da! No te preocupes por mí. Mejor preocúpate por ti- Roshia, de un rápido movimiento, empujo a Scarlet a la cama.

El impacto, no causo dolor alguno en ella. Después de todo, su cama era suave y grande. Rápidamente levanto la mirada al corcel, quien la miraba con un semblante serio. Esto infundía un poco de temor y a la vez, fascinación, en la pegaso. Quien sus mejillas estaban de un fuerte tono rojo.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- Pregunto, casi susurrando.

Roshia abrió las piernas traseras de Scarlet, para poder admirar, aquella dulce flor de pétalos rosados.

-Da~ ¿Y tú qué crees?- Le dijo, como si se tratase de algo obvio.

La cola de Scarlet, instintivamente, tapaba su intimidad. Pero sus muslos no se cerraban, como si una parte de ella deseara esto. Y otra, la rechazara.

-Vamos Scarlet, pareces una potrilla ¿Cuándo tiempo esperamos que llegara el indicado? ¡Ya es hora! ¡Deja de actuar como si nunca hubiéramos soñado esto anoche!- Se dijo a sí misma.

Al instante, su cola de apartó, revelando sus dos intimidades. En un principio sintió vergüenza que alguien la estuviera mirando ahí, hacia despertar en ella, sensaciones nuevas y extrañas, pero que deseaba explotar, para ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Recordaba aquella sensación de la noche anterior, fue lo más increíble y misterioso, que jamás antes, había sentido. Quería aquello de nuevo, quería que volviera a inundar su cuerpo, como si se tratase de un fuego consumiendo hasta el ultimo centímetro de su ser.

-Es. Mi primera vez- admitió, desviando la mirada.

La sonrisa del semental se amplio. Los ojos oliva de Scarlet eran cristalinos y llamativos. Roshia veía aquel miedo, en sus ojos. Muchas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver aquella expresión. Acompañadas luego de los sollozos. Pero al parecer, la pegaso no opondría resistencia. Hace mucho que no sentía en su rostro, el calor que provocaban los labios inferiores femeninos, entre dos firmes muslos. Bajo su cabeza lentamente y aspiro profundamente, como si se tratase del más exquisito perfume de la nobleza. Luego exhalo, liberando una brisa sobre la intimidad de Scarlet. Esta reacciono con un ligero jadeo con ojos cerrados.

-Que sensible, Da~- Pensó el corcel.

Roshia jalo a la pegaso de sus extremidades traseras. Y acerco los prominentes montes de Venus de la pegaso, a su larga lengua. Lengua que al entrar en contacto, con húmedo terreno. Se movió como si se tratase de una serpiente. La ausencia de toques suaves y lentos, hizo a Scarlet estremecer. Jadeo como nunca antes lo había hecho antes. Aquel placer, aquella estimulación, hacia a su imaginación volar. Pero todo cambio cuando la lengua de Roshia se adentro sin permiso alguno, reclamando lo que a su parecer. Le pertenecía ahora. Ni si quiera la misma Scarlet había llegado a los sitios donde llego la lengua del semental. Dentro de sí, se movía en todas direcciones, haciéndola patalear ligeramente. Pero el corcel toco algo ahí dentro, que libero algo glorioso para la pegaso.

De su intimidad sobre salió un punto rosa y emergieron transparentes y tibios jugos, que cayeron tanto en las sábanas, como dentro de la boca de Roshia. Quien, a placer, los saboreo lentamente.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo Scarlet.

-Da~ He probado cosas peores- Le contesto el semental.

Roshia tomo a la yegua de los flancos y la volteo bruscamente. Dejándola boca abajo contra la cama. El semental tomo ambos flancos de la yegua, desde su parte inferior, y los observo y masajeo, casi como si los estuviera evaluando con la mirada. Eran voluminosos, dignos de una pony de la zona helada. Acerco su boca hasta la nuca de esta, y comenzó a bajar por su lomo, dejando un rastro de saliva con su lengua. Esto hizo que desde la espina dorsal de Scarlet, recorriera una electricidad que provoco un escalofrió, erizando su pelaje. La lengua siguió bajando por el lomo. Hasta que el camino llego a su fin, llegando al punto donde los flancos de la pegaso se separaban.

Sorpresivamente, no hubo ninguna acción de parte del corcel durante casi un minuto. Lo que llamo la atención de Scarlet.

-Uhm… ¿Por qué te detienes?- Pregunto curiosa, en un tono bajo. Pero sin que esta supiera, el zorro ya había salido de su madriguera. Y se dirigía a su tierna presa.

Repentinamente, en ella se manifestó un dolor colosal. Un dolor que sentía que la partía en dos. Scarlet se apoyo en la pared debajo de la ventana, que estaba junto a su cama. Para así permanecer firme en aquella posición en la que estaba. El grueso miembro de Roshia, entraba indiferente y con total confianza. Expandiendo el interior de la pegaso con su enorme tamaño. Ahora, definitivamente confirmaba su afirmación anterior. El semental estaba muy bien dotado.

Sus alas estaban estiradas y tiesas como tablas y desde su boca emitía suaves y largos gemidos. Los cuerpos ardientes de ambos, erradicaban el frió de la diaria tormenta de nieve. Ni si quiera una chimenea les podía brindar una calidez semejante. Mucho menos el sudor de sus frentes y pelaje.

-¡Ah!- Gimió Scarlet -Por favor, más suave- Dijo, de manera suplicante.

Roshia hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y siguió penetrando, hasta que el miembro del maduro semental, toco inclusive el útero de la yegua.

-¡Da! Se siente increíble- Pensó.

Por otro lado Scarlet hacia un enorme esfuerzo para albergar a tan enorme huésped en su interior. Aun así, a pesar del dolor que le infringía Roshia. Scarlet disfrutaba de esto, era algo tan nuevo y satisfactorio, que nublaba su juicio. Deseando más. Afortunadamente, para sus deseos, esto se hizo una realidad. El semental propino su escarmiento, embistiéndola con gran ferocidad, desde un principio. El golpeteo de sus muslos impactando, era rítmico y rápido, acompañado de los gemidos de Scarlet y los gruñidos de Roshia. Quien aun con su fuerza, le resultaba un poco difícil adentrarse y salir con facilidad, debido a que los músculos dentro de la yegua se contraían.

-¡Roshia!- Grito Scarlet entre jadeos.

La vieja cama comenzó a sacudirse, producto de los bruscos movimientos. El semental cargo a un mas su peso sobre Scarlet, por una simple razón. Quería atrapar con sus dientes, aquel gracioso rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza. Cuando lo consiguió, la pegaso reacciono de golpe.

-¡No Roshia! ¡No, no lo jales!- Suplico.

Sin embargo, el semental lo jaló hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, lo que hizo que Scarlet gritara, pero no del dolor que tiraran de su melena, eso no era importante. Lo importante, era que se trataba de ese mechón, esa palanca que por algún motivo, hacia estremecer a todo su sistema nervioso. Provocando irremediablemente, y, satisfactoriamente. Que llegara nuevamente al orgasmo.

Si antes sus fluidos venían con gran velocidad y cantidad. No se comparaba a la explosión provocada por Roshia. El se llevo la peor parte, ya que gran parte no cayó ni en las sabanas, ni en el suelo. Sino sobre él. Sobre su pelaje y su miembro que quedo cubierto de los jugos de éxtasis, de la pegaso. La cual, se desplomo rendida, relajando todos sus músculos, sobre la cama.

-Por los dioses. No puedo creer que haya hecho esto-Pensó Scarlet tapándose los ojos con sus piernas delanteras. Lo que no se esperaba, es que a pesar de haber recorrido un doloroso camino de placer. El viaje aun no se había terminado. Fue tomada de la cintura, con brusquedad. Roshia aun seguía dentro de ella y esta se preguntaba ¿Qué le esperaba ahora?

-Aun no he terminado contigo, Da~- Le dijo el ladrón, para luego someterla contra la pared, aun lado de la cama. Ahora tenía a la pegaso sostenida de sus flancos, lo que le daba un equilibrio extra.

-¿Q-que me vas a hacer?- Pregunto asustada. Puesto que su cuerpo ya había llegado a su límite.

-¡Da! Puede que tú acabaras. Pero yo aun no. Y he esperado mucho por esto- Le respondió.

Cuando Scarlet, estaba a punto de oponer resistencia. Roshia reafirmo su dominio sometiéndola con una fuerte embestida, que hizo a la pegaso morderse el labio inferior. El semental, paso su nariz tanto por el cuello como la melena de su compañera. Si había algo que adoraba, era el dulce aroma que solo las yeguas jóvenes como Anky, tenían. Cada vez que Scarlet pensaba en resistirse, patear o tratar de alejar a Roshia. Este la miraba a los ojos. Y esa mirada demoledora, que la hacía sentir como si unas cadenas la amordazaran. Bloqueaba todo pensamiento de rechazo hacia Roshia. Quien la embestía salvajemente, en un movimiento continuo de arriba hacia abajo.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Qué ocultan sus ojos?- Pensaba la pegaso.

Repentinamente, esta fue atrapada por algo. No era doloroso, no eran las salvajes embestidas y mucho menos algo fuera de ambos. Fue un beso, los labios de Scarlet fueron tomados por primera vez. Por la magia de un beso. El ladrón ya había tomado muchas cosas de ella, solo eso faltaba. Pero ese beso ocultaba una y mil cosas. Pasado, presente, futuro. Todo eso paso por la imaginación de la pegaso, en aquel momento del beso. Cerró los ojos, abrió su boca y le permitió al corcel entrar. Sus lenguas se tocaron mutuamente, Scarlet entre lazo sus extremidades superiores, abrazando a Roshia, por la nuca. Jalándolo fuertemente hacia a ella. Todo con tal de sentirlo más cerca.

El corcel la volvió a levantar y la recostó de nuevo en la cama. Las embestidas se hicieron más suaves, los toques de cascos más delicados. Y su beso continuaba vigente. Haciendo pequeñas pausas para respirar, pero retomaban la danza en sus bocas, a los pocos segundos. De vez en cuando el semental mordisqueaba el labio inferior de la pegaso, juguetonamente. Y esta lo abrazo también con sus piernas traseras, jalándolo hacia su interior. Sin lugar a dudas, Scarlet podía afirmar algo en ese momento. Cuando se besaron, comenzaron a hacer el amor.

* * *

Pasaron las horas. Horas en las que Scarlet Blush había estado sobre la cama, tras caer en el sueño. Ya que cuando Roshia libero su ardiente semilla dentro de ella. La dejó finalmente descansar sobre las sábanas. Curiosamente, despertó tapada por las sabanas. Estiro su casco sobre la superficie de la cama, buscando al semental. Pero no lo encontró. Abrió los ojos, ya era de noche, y lo busco en la habitación con la mirada.

-¿Roshia?- Pregunto en un tono triste. Su habitación solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna, pero podía ver perfectamente. Bajo la mirada decepcionada. Inclusive. En ella afloro la sensación de haber sido, usada.

Sin embargo, algo termino por sorprenderla de sobremanera. Se inclino hacia adelante en la cama y entre sus cascos. Tomo un ramo de flores, flores de la zona helada. Aquellas que podían sobrevivir en climas fríos. Eran de color magenta con bordes azules, su suave aroma rápidamente llego a las fauces olfativas de Scarlet. Devolviéndo su alegre y característica sonrisa, al instante. Abrazo el ramo y miro por la ventana. Miro hacia abajo, había huellas de cascos en su jardín. Bajo a toda prisa volando bajo, debido a que su cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido. Cuando llego a su jardín, su boca y ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder.

-Increíble- Murmuro Scarlet.

Se acercó lentamente a lo que había en el jardín.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?-

Aquellas flores muertas que tenía antes, ya no estaban. Ya que fueron reemplazadas por flores hermosas y vivas. Todas iguales a las del ramo de flores que encontró sobre su cama. Acerco su casco a una y la acaricio. Entre las flores noto una pequeña nota y rápidamente la levanto para leerla.

_"_Ya_ no te debo nada__"_- Leyó Scarlet. Quien se llevo la nota a su pecho, abrazándola junto con el ramo del flores. Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, que por alguna razón se había despejado. La tormenta ya había parado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una elegante mansión, con varios matones como guardias. Un corcel negro de melena gris, galopaba por uno de los pasillos a toda prisa. Abrió las puertas de una elegante oficina, donde se podían apreciar varios animales disecados. Ahí, un unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin rubia, ojos cafés y una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla. Degustaba una deliciosa cena, muy bien vestido, mientras escuchaba música clásica de un toca discos.

-¡Scar!- Exclamo el corcel negro.

-¿Qué ocurre my brother? Sera mejor que sea importante. No me gusta que me interrumpan en la cena- Le dijo, bajando el tenedor y cuchillo.

-Lo que pasa es que…-

-¡Mr. Scar!- Vocifero un pegaso café de crin azulada.

-¿Y ahora tu qué quieres?- Pregunto el unicornio, fastidiado.

-Mr. Scar, lo que sucede es que…-

-¡Se robaron todas las flores del panteón familiar!- Lo interrumpió el corcel negro.

El unicornio abre los ojos como platos. Y se reincorpora de pie, con una expresión intimidante.

-¿Quién sería tan estúpido para robarnos algo a nosotros? Ademas de insultar de esta forma, a nuestra familia- Pregunto enfadado. Hasta que su respuesta llegó sola, cuando el corcel de pelaje negro posicionó sobre el escritorio de su hermano, una pequeña nota.

Scar, rápidamente la levanta con su magia y casi se despeina su perfecta melena rubia, tras leer lo que había ahí escrito. La nota solo decía una palabra, dos letras. Dos letras que delataban quien se había atrevido a robarle a una de las familias criminales mas influyentes de la zona helada.

-Maldito… maldito seas- Murmuro mientras su párpado derecho temblaba -¡ROSHIA!- Exclamo a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

**_Hola queridos lectores. Primero que nada, gracias por leer. Roshia de "Joya Invernal" fue uno de mis personajes favoritos de KuroDerpy. Entiendo que si leíste este One Shot, es porque conoces el Fic y a la autora. Sino, no se porque estas aquí O_o. _**

_**En fin, esta es una de esas historias, que escribí en dos días, principalmente porque tengo problemas para dormir. Así que, si encuentran algún error que merezca mención. Se los agradecería que me lo comentaran. **_

_**Sin mas que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia. No se olviden dejarme un reviews. Siempre lo aprecio. Y nos estaremos leyendo pronto. **_


End file.
